


glad

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [10]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fictober 2018, M/M, day ten: coffee shop, i can't write astro im so sorry, its seokjin's bakery yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: myungjun works at a coffee shop and jinwoo regrets ever agreeing to buy sanha hot chocolate.





	glad

myungjun liked the morning rush in the coffee shop, because that meant that he would get to relax after. 

 

the last businessman or college student would exit the shop, then myungjun could sit down and relax behind the counter, maybe steal a pastry if seokjin took his eyes off of him for a second. 

 

also,  _ he _ came in. 

 

_ he  _ was handsome, cute, and any other variation of the word myungjun could come up with. 

 

he always ordered a large black coffee with milk and sweetener, and a slice of lemon cake (myungjun had recommended that to him the first time he had ever entered the shop, and the other had seemed to enjoy it. myungjun couldn’t blame him, seokjin made some damn good food.)

 

he also gave the name jinjin, which was equally as adorable as him. 

 

he sometimes came in with a tall younger kid, who seemed to talk a lot and annoy the shit out of jinjin. 

 

“hey, lover boy, pay attention,” bin called, and myungjun looked up to see he had a customer at the counter. 

 

_ him. _

 

myungjun flushed and stood up, facing jinjin and automatically punching his order in, spitting out the usual, “hi, welcome to astro café, what can i get for you today?”

 

“hi! could i get a large black coffee with milk and sweetener, a slice of lemon cake, and a hot chocolate please?” jinjin shot him a wide smile and myungjun felt himself melt. 

 

“hyung! you ordered for me right! i wouldn’t want you to pay two separate bills,” jinjin and myungjun both looked to his side, where the tall kid was standing. 

 

jinjin elbowed the kid in the side, “shut up sanha. just because you’re a struggling student doesn’t mean i have to pay for everything you do.”

 

sanha’a face split into a wide grin, like this was the reaction he had wanted. 

 

“ah, jinwoo hyung, you’re so funny. of course you do!”

 

myungjun watched the exchange between them with interest, pressing down laughter at their dynamic. 

 

“and that order’s for?” he asked, pulling jinjin—jinwoo’s attention back to him. 

 

sanha pressed his hands on the counter, looking myungjun in the eye. 

 

“well,” sanha’s eyes flew down to his nametag, “mj. this order is for my idiot hyung who’s too cowardly to ask out the cute barista at his favourite coffee shop.”

 

both jinwoo and myungjun froze. 

 

myungjun watched as a blush crept up jinwoo’s face, and felt the same on his. 

 

“so, what do you say, can jinwoo hyung have your number?” sanha pressed, and jinwoo finally unfroze, hitting sanha on the shoulder. 

 

“ow!” sanha cried. 

 

jinwoo turned to myungjun, “i’m so sorry about that. if he…or i made you uncomfortable in any way we’ll…i’ll just stop coming i guess.” 

 

he sounded so downtrodden, and myungjun couldn’t handle it. he wanted to see the other’s wide smile split his face again. he had this violent  _ urge _ to make jinwoo happy. 

 

“oh, god no, i don’t want you to leave,” myungjun grabbed onto one of jinwoo’s hands over the counter. 

 

he smiled softly, “i’d very much like to give you my number jinwoo.”

 

“oh, mj, thank you,” jinwoo breathed. 

 

myungjun smiled wider when he heard jinwoo say the nickname, happiness shooting through him. 

 

“myungjun. it’s myungjun,” myungjun corrected. 

 

“myungjun,” jinwoo repeated, as if testing the name on his tongue. 

 

myungjun felt a tap on his back, and a coffee, a hot chocolate, a sharpie, and a bag with cake in it were handed to him. 

 

“here you go, lover boy. don’t forget to write your number on the cup,” bin said, and myungjun flushed again. 

 

handing sanha the cake and hot chocolate (which he immediately took a sip out of, then swore because it was really hot and burnt his tongue) he carefully wrote his number then his name on jinwoo’s coffee, before handing it over to jinwoo. 

 

jinwoo immediately reached into his pocket to grab the money he needed, but myungjun placed his hand over the one jinwoo had on the counter. 

 

“hey,” he said softly, making jinwoo look up at him. 

 

“as long as you agree to a date, it’s on the house.”

 

jinwoo smiled widely and  _ yes. this was what myungjun wanted to see _ . 

 

“definitely.” myungjun said, before he was pulled out of the shop by sanha, who was complaining about PDA and how gross they were. 

 

“i’ll text you!” jinwoo called, and myungjun smiled at him, watching him and sanha walk away before his bubble was popped by a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“you know,” seokjin said, “that’s coming out of your paycheck.”

 

myungjun smiled at him. 

 

“totally worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> the second part to day nine will be coming!!


End file.
